


Меч во тьме

by Red_Sally



Series: Бастарды Севера [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Original Character(s), Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оба они были Сноу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Меч во тьме

 

_Слушайте мою клятву и будьте свидетелями моего обета!_

_Ночь собирается, и начинается мой дозор. Он не окончится до самой моей смерти._

_Я не возьму себе ни жены, ни земель, не буду отцом детям._

_Я не надену корону и не буду добиваться славы. Я буду жить и умру на своём посту._

_Я — меч во тьме; я — дозорный на Стене; я — огонь, который разгоняет холод;_

_я — свет, который приносит рассвет; я — рог, который будит спящих; я — щит, который охраняет царство людей._

_Я отдаю свою жизнь и честь Ночному Дозору среди этой ночи и всех, которые грядут после неё._

 

\- Игра престолов, Джон VI

Оба они были Сноу.

Петир редко задумывался о том, кто и как оказался на Стене. Сам он, хоть и носил то же имя, что и лорд Бейлиш, изворотливый интриган, умевший любую беду обернуть своей выгодой, - оказался далеко не столь удачлив. Заканчивалась его шестнадцатая весна, когда он попался на краже и отправился прямиком сюда.

Прежний лорд-командующий нравился ему больше. Может, потому что Петир никогда не бывал в чужих городах и мало что видел, а Джиор Старк был не похож на северянина: скорее, выглядел как дорниец, какими тех представлял Петир… А может, потому что он был злее - он, говоря по чести, был зол почти постоянно, ярость грызла его, ища выхода, и уж если находила, то накрывала всех, кто не успел укрыться или прикинуться мертвым. Взгляд лорда Старка чувствовался повсюду в Черном Замке, да что там, на всей Стене, прожигал насквозь, подстегивал, злил ответно. Дикий Лорд не давал братьям ни шагнуть, ни вздохнуть свободно, расслабиться, остановиться. Становясь незаметно для себя такими же бешеными, как он, дозорные словно бы мерзли меньше, согретые изнутри чужим и своим упрямым гневом, как неугасимым огнем.

Стефена Сноу его отец, один из мелких северных лордов, прижил в одном из затянувшихся походов на запад. И когда король наконец отпустил его домой, оказалось, что терпение его леди, заждавшейся мужа, истощилось еще раньше, и сама она давно успела выкормить бастарда, вместо того чтобы избавиться от него. Неведомый знает, как вышло, что мальчики воспитывались вместе, причина была, как видно, в том, что законных детей лорд и леди так и не наделали… Петир слышал только, что отец пожелал признать и назвать своим именем Стефена. А о Джейме не сказал ни слова, и Стефену это не понравилось, о чем он и сообщил родителю. В конце концов тот выдворил их обоих сюда, под крылышко Джиора Старка, в надежде выбить дурь хотя бы из младшего.

Напрасная это была надежда. Еще будучи одним из младших стюардов, Петир видел, как Старк смотрел на Стефена и Джейме, и чувствовал, что эти двое останутся надолго. Было это еще до того, как грянули первые битвы за Стеной и Ночной дозор был вынужден вспомнить, ради чего был создан; до того как Иные полезли со всех сторон и только страх перед гневом лорда-командующего не позволил дозорным обратиться в бегство и покинуть Черный Замок. До того, как Старк погиб в бою, а Джейме Сноу вывезла к воротам в Стене, уложив на щит, кроваво-черная тень, в которой с трудом можно было заподозрить Стефена.

Его избрали лордом-командующим в ту же ночь. Волны Иных накатывали и отступали еще неделю, ворота ходили ходуном, и Петир так трясся от ужаса, что без толку расплескивался вокруг, не добираясь в ложке до обескровленных губ, горячий бульон, которым он все это время кормил Джейме Сноу в самом дальнем от Стены конце Черного Замка.

Оба они были Сноу.

Время от времени Петиру казалось, что Джейме перестал дышать; что и без того синюшно-бледная кожа сделалась льдисто-гладкой, ломкой и мертвой, и глаза под темными веками уже превратились в слепые мутные бельма белого ходока - Иного. Потом принималось кровоточить разодранное плечо, повязки чернели и набрякали, Джейме заходился хрипами и стонами, а Петир вздыхал с облегчением. Ходоки не чувствуют боли.

Потом мейстер, Стефен и невесть откуда взявшийся сын лорда Старка отняли Джейме левую руку от плеча, и Петир подумал, что не с той стороны боялся смерти. Потому что Стефен смотрел сквозь него, сквозь стены и башни, и от этого взгляда Петиру до одури захотелось, чтобы был жив Джиор Старк. Чтобы ярился и бранил его за каждый чох, чтобы уши горели и непременно нужно было куда-то бежать с дюжиной поручений, пока неугомонного лорда не взбесило еще чье-нибудь разгильдяйство. Ему стало холодно, как никогда в жизни не было. И только резкий, странно мальчишеский голос младшего Старка заставил Стефена вздрогнуть и моргнуть, а Петира - прогнать наваждение.

Джейме Сноу увезли из Черного замка люди Энтони Старка. Вернулся он сам: один и верхом.

Лорд Стефен получил ворона еще утром, так что Петир ждал этого возвращения, грея воду и роясь в кладовой. И все-таки ему было изрядно не по себе. Старший Сноу и прежде-то наводил на него жути, а днем, когда он въехал во двор Черного Замка, спешился и обнял подбежавшего Стефена, и стало видно, что под мохнатой шубой у него не пустой рукав и не деревянная дура, прикрученная ремнями к культе, а _рука_ , Петир почувствовал, как сухо и горько стало во рту.

Давно он столько не суетился. Воды хватило бы вымыться и Джейме, и Стефену, и еще дюжине черных братьев. Обед вышел чересчур обильным, особенно когда Петир понял, что наготовил на двоих вместо одного. Ворон Старка уже летел обратно с известием, что Сноу добрался благополучно.

\- Угомонись, малец, - попросил Джейме, - не мельтеши.

Петир вздрогнул и замер.

Джейме казался еще бледнее, чем когда в беспамятстве лежал в одной из отдаленных комнат. На секунду Петира снова охватило то наваждение: синие льдинки вместо глаз, снежый холод кожи, белый ходок со знакомым лицом. Но когда Джейме снял одежду и остался в исподнем, в прохладной комнате от голого тела пошел пар, а Петир и думать забыл о страхе.

Он глядел на левую руку. Вернее, на гладкий подвижный металл, плотно пригнанные друг к другу мелкие пластины - не то кольца, не то чешуя, - блестящие в тусклом свете дня.

\- Это лорд Старк сделал? - ошалело спросил Петир, позабыв обо всем и кинувшись прислуживать только когда Джейме с блаженным вздохом погрузился в чан с водой.

Тот поднес к глазам железную ладонь, пошевелил пальцами, точно видел их впервые. Звякнули костяшки о край чана.

\- Да. Нравится?

Петир не знал, что ответить на это.

\- В соседних замках братья говорят, вы пали в бою, - сказал он, осторожно поливая водой плечи Джейме, шею и затылок.

Джейме помолчал.

\- Пал, - обронил он негромко. - Но ты же выходил меня, верно? И потом... если можно вернуться не Иным, то почему бы не вернуться?

Петир поежился. Его вдруг посетила ужасная мысль: что если Джейме теперь заржавеет оттого что его руку поливают водой? Стефен его убьет. Джейме его убьет: прямо вот этой самой рукой...

\- Лорд-командующий извелся без вас, - сказал он вслух. - Хоть беда и миновала…

Это была полуправда. Дозорные отправлялись за Стену и возвращались невредимыми, но без новостей, а это уже было дурной новостью. Полчища Иных растворились в лесах, которые только при Джиоре Старке начали вырубать, как встарь, и те подступали к самым воротам. Иные прятались, может, выжидая удобного случая, чтобы напасть; нужно было отправлять больше братьев - рубить и растаскивать деревья, выжигать, расчищая пространство до Стены, чтобы никто не мог подойти к ней незамеченным, - нужно было наращивать гарнизоны, заселяя покинутые замки Дозора, а людей не хватало. Стефен почти не спал все это время, рассылая воронов дюжинами по всему Вестеросу, - но Петир не сомневался, в чем настоящая причина его бессонницы.

\- Старк гостеприимный хозяин, - мотнул головой Джейме. - Просто ни к чему злоупотреблять этим. Он сын своего отца, но на Стене ему не место.

\- Вы тоже не преступник, - осторожно напомнил Петир. - Если бы вы остались там, никто не счел бы это дезертирством.

Джейме покосился на него, и Петир прикусил язык.

Вода остывала слишком быстро. С мокрых волос Джейме текла совсем холодная, и металл холодил тоже. Оба они Сноу, обреченно подумал Петир. И оба застрянут здесь, пока не вмерзнут в Стену. Петиру снилось иногда, что и сам он, неподвижный и бледный, обрастает льдом - не восставая белым ходоком, нет, вмуровывается неведомой силой в массив Стены, становится частью ее, укрепляя собой, точно уложенный в кладку камень. От таких снов он просыпался в ознобе и скорее бежал топить камин в кабинете лорда-командующего, чтобы, пока не началось утро, успеть отогреться самому.

Он упросил Стефена научить его обращаться со щитом. Меч ему не повиновался, так что Петир носил при себе длинный черный нож, которым владел вполне сносно. Щит вырывался из рук, падал на землю по сотне раз за урок, и все-таки Стефен учил его.

Может, он попросит Джейме научить его держать меч.

Мысль была настолько дикой, что он хихикнул. Он стюард; он произносил клятву, да, но клятва сама по себе не делала очередного бедолагу настоящим черным братом, а битвы до сих пор обходили его стороной. Что-то подсказывало, что так будет не всегда, но думать об этом не хотелось.

Он протянул Джейме полотенце. Тот первым делом насухо вытер руку, тряхнул кистью, сжал кулак и хмыкнул.

\- Я никуда не уйду, Петир, - сказал он. - Уходить так вместе, а он теперь - лорд-командующий. Щит, охраняющий царство людей. Это обязывает.

Это прозвучало и буднично, и так тяжело, что Петир невольно снова бросил взгляд на руку. До сих пор он почему-то не думал, что клятву можно воспринимать всерьез. Что клятву, собственно, полагается воспринимать всерьез. Что там - “...и начинается мой дозор. Он не окончится до самой моей смерти”...

Над огнем закипало мясо. Петир кинулся за посудой, за его спиной Джейме подошел к столу, налил себе вина.

\- Рано или поздно они вернутся, - произнес он. - Иные. Взломают ворота, разрушат Стену, истребят черных братьев и хлынут на юг. Но, может, и не взломают.

Петир подумал о Диком Лорде, схватившемся с тремя Иными сразу. О Стефене, в чьих руках щит превращался в оружие. О сказках про Рог Зимы и про то, что ножом из драконьего стекла можно убить белого ходока. Интересно выходило: чтобы спасти Вестерос, нужно просто много ножей. Вопрос в том, где их взять.

\- Вы вернулись, потому что надеетесь их задержать?

Джейме пожал плечами (в левом, железном, что-то протяжно лязгнуло) и не распевным речитативом, как невольно начинают нудеть репетирующие клятву новоприбывшие братья, - а тихо и ровно, но так, что Петир понял нутром и не решился больше ни о чем спрашивать, - сказал, объясняя все сразу:

\- Я меч во тьме.

 

 

\----------------------------

15/04/2016


End file.
